Alternate ending to fire and ice chapter :
by gwnmonkey
Summary: Let’s go back to Eclipse. Bella is freezing in her sleeping bag and Edward is talking to Jacob. She thinks it’s all a dream. This is an alternate ending. It's really short. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!


Okay, this is a different fan fiction

"I think there's a very good chance that she would be okay. After time. You know, if she hadn't jumped off a cliff in March… and if you'd waited another six months to check on her…. Well, you might have found her reasonably happy. I had a game plan."

Edward chuckled. "Maybe it would have worked. It was a well thought-out plan."

"Yeah." Jake sighed. "But…," suddenly he was whispering so fast the words got tangled, "give me a year, bl- Edward. I really think I could make her happy. She's stubborn, no one knows that better than I do, but she's capable of healing. She would have healed before. And she could be human, with Charlie and Renée, and she could grow up, and have kids and… be Bella. You love her enough that you have to see the advantages of that plan. She thinks you're very unselfish… are you really? Can you consider the idea that I might be better for her than you are?"

"I have considered it." Edward admitted.

"Then leave her! You know it's for the best!"

"We…can't survive without each other. You saw proof of that."

"She would be hurt. She would be broken. I fixed her before and I can do it again! Give me a chance Edward!" Jacob cried.

His name seemed to act like a stimulant to Edward's mind. I couldn't really tell but he seemed to be frowning from under my eyelashes. I wanted to cry to Edward that I wanted him and not Jacob. But my lips seemed glued together from the heat of Jacob's body around mine and I still assumed this was a dream so I didn't really have to worry.

"One year… that's all I'm asking. If I can't fix her by then, you can come back. We can go back to the way things were before. One year…" Jacob pleaded.

"Bella is not a rat in a laboratory, Jacob. We can't experiment on her like that. Say you do make her happy, I don't want to put her through anymore misery though. If you don't make her happy and I come back, she probably wouldn't even take me back after hurting her again!" Edward snarled.

"I know!" Jacob cried. "But if it did work, imagine how happy and full her life could be!"

"I promised myself that I would never hurt her again. She is mine." Edward's words were cold.

"I won't let you damn her to hell, leech!"

"I won't let you take her from me, mutt!"

I heard both men get to their feet. This was too vivid to be a dream. I opened my eyes and slowly stood up. I was still frozen. Neither one noticed my "awakening" until I stood in between them, one hand on each of their chests.

"Stay out of this, Bella." Jacob growled.

"No, you stay out of it Jacob!" I was really crying now. "Leave me and Edward alone! I'm happy! If you really loved me, you'd let me go!"

"Tell the parasite to take that advice! If he really loved you, you wouldn't damn you to hell!" Jacob screamed.

"This is my choice!" I cried.

Edward's arms fastened around my waist and I leaned against him. I sobbed into his stone chest and he had a hand in my hair.

"If she's upset with the idea, imagine the actual process!" Edward said.

"She doesn't know any better." Jacob protested.

"She doesn't want you, Jacob." Edward's words seemed to pierce Jacob's heart. He staggered backwards and leaned against the tent.

I was beginning to feel guilty. True enough, he was attempting to sabotage the best thing that ever happened to me, but it was because he loved me.

"Jacob?" I whispered. Edward stiffened. "I love you too." Edward dropped his grab on me and also walked backwards, looking the most hurt I had ever seen him. "No, Edward! I love you! I love you Jacob because you are like my brother. I care about you and I want you to be happy. We can't be more than that! If you relaly loved me back, you wouldn't make me pick! I love him Jacob, he's my everything. Even if he took away my mortality, you would have taken away my soul."

Edward was more relaxed but he stood a few feet away from me still, afraid of what I would say next.

"Jacob?" I pleaded.

"I can't change your mind then." He sighed.

"No."

"Bella, you are my life. If I can't be with you, than I guess I don't need a life anymore." Jacob said simply.

He walked out the door and in just seconds I realised the meaning behind his words.

"JACOB!" I cried.

I ran after him and caught him by the shoulder.

"Don't hurt me like this! Don't make me lose you! I love you Jacob but we can't be together! Please!" I cried to the night.

"And what do I get out of the deal? Watching you with him all the time, I would be dead anyway!" Jacob shouted.

"I can't be with you! I've chosen my path! We're engaged!" I cried. Oops, big mistake.

"What?" he asked me quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. You will find her soon, but we're not meant to be." I pleaded with him, trying to make him understand how much I needed him alive.

"You obviously don't want me here. Good-bye Bella Swan; forever." He said coldly.

He broke into a run and left me standing in the middle of the storm. I didn't have shoes on but I was unaware. Jacob was gone. Edward's gentle hands picked me up with ease and carried me back into the tent. He put my shoes on while I sat perfectly still, unable to take in what had happened.

"How is he?" I whispered to Edward.

"He was never going to kill himself. That was what he was his bluff. He's gone back to the fight. He's hurt, hates me and is going to try to kill me at first chance." Edward said quietly.

"No." I started crying again.

"Nothing will happen, Bella, love. He'll live and be happy again. He never thought he had much chance when I came back anyway. He won't kill me anytime soon. He won't be able to reach me. He wants me alone and will only attack if I'm alone, I hurt you, cross the treaty line or am still in Forks by the time any of that could happen. We'll be fine, don't worry." Edward assured me.

I nodded and buried my face into his chest, not caring that I was slowly freezing. He kissed my hair several times and it really did make me feel better. He rubbed my back and whispered into my ear. After half an hour of this, he put me on his lap and wrapped my sleeping bag around me like a blanket. Edward started humming my lullaby and then I was asleep, without another thought straying across my mind of Jacob Black.

The end of alternate ending. Then the rest of the stuff happens, like Victoria and everything. Basically, everything is the same after this. I just thought that this would be what happened instead of what actually did. Hope you liked it!


End file.
